


A Sheriff for Christmas

by foreverlulu



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love, Possible smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: I promise to update once my uni work is done (I'm in major panic mode now!) I'm not sure if this is going to get explicit or not I guess it's what you guys want?Let me know what you think :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to update once my uni work is done (I'm in major panic mode now!) I'm not sure if this is going to get explicit or not I guess it's what you guys want?
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

The snow was beginning to fall thick and heavy, the Christmas music echoed around the small fair which was set up in the centre of town. Stall after stall lined up with Christmas presents and decorations. Hundreds of people mulling around as they felt the Christmas spirit reach into their hearts.

Gwen was stood with her body facing into one of the stalls, the man in front of her was wrapping a special Christmas tree ornament, that had her baby’s name on in fancy black ink. Gwen handed some money over to the man and took her gift bag, gently placing it under her Zuma’s pram. As she collected her change from the man she turned to leave, expecting Stella, her niece, to hold onto the pram as she had been doing all evening.

It’s only when she turned at where Stella was last standing next to her, that she realised that the young girl wasn’t next to her. Gwen’s heart began banging in her chest as she looked around, shouting Stella’s name.  Gwen grabbed the pram and started moving through the crowd. She caught a glimpse of Stella’s bright pink coat. Gwen shouted Stella’s name again, trying to move through the people coming towards her.

A tall man wearing a long black coat and a checked scarf noticed the panic in Gwen’s voice and saw the little girl stood in the middle of the crowd her eyes wide with fear. The man crouched down next to the little girl, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

“Hi there, I’m Blake, I’m a sheriff … See” Blake said holding out his badge.

Stella nodded not quite sure what to do.

“Is that lady shouting you, your Mommy?”

Stella shook her hand taking a second before answering.

“She’s my auntie.”

Blake nodded taking the little girls hand.

“Follow me and keep hold of my hand and I’ll take you back to her okay?”

Stella nodded, tightening her grip on Blake’s hand.

Due to Blake’s tall frame and broad shoulders, he was able to manoeuvre through the crowd without too much of a fuss.

Blake stopped in from of the panicked woman, and gently pulled Stella to his side.

Gwen crouched down to Stella’s height before wrapping her arms tightly around the little girl.

“Stella, you shouldn’t have run off like that. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry auntie Gwen, I thought I saw Santa!”

Gwen let out a small chuckle before hugging Stella one last time before standing up.

“Thank you for bringing her back to me.”

“It’s not a problem, any decent human being would have done the same thing.” Blake replied.

Gwen smiled at the man, taking a moment to take in his appearance. His hair was slightly over grown, as it twisted into small brown and grey curls. He has mesmerising blue eyes and his smile was making Gwen weak at the knees.

Gwen pulled herself out of her dream long enough to continue talking to Blake.

“At least let me buy you a coffee or a hot chocolate?”

“If you insist.”

“I do.” Gwen replied smiling at Blake.

Stella took hold of one of the pram handles and walked along with the two adults.

Blake held open the wooden door of the temporary Christmas coffee shop.  He followed Gwen to a four-seated table watching as she parked the pram next to the table and turned it, so the baby was facing her chair. She took Blake’s drink order and went to the till where she was served.  Blake took a moment to admire Gwen. He had lived in this town his whole life, and not once had he seen a woman with hair as blonde as Gwen’s, it almost looked like snow. Her red lips only made her smile seem brighter. He liked this woman, and this was a new feeling for Blake.

Gwen returned to the table with three hot chocolates. She set Stella’s down in front of her watching as she immediately dipped her finger in the cream, which was piled high. She set Blake’s down in front of him before finally taking a seat with her own drink.

“I’m Blake by the way…”

“Gwen, my names Gwen” Gwen replied blushing, having not realised they hadn’t yet exchanged names.

“So Gwen, I haven’t seen you around here before…”

“No, I recently moved here, and by recently, I mean two days ago.”

“Oh really? Where are you from originally?”

“I’m from Anaheim originally. What about you?”

“I was born in Oklahoma and we moved when I was around five, been here ever since.”

“That’s really interesting.”

“Auntie Gwen, can we go see Santa?”

“Yes Stella, we’ll go once you have finished with your hot chocolate.”

“I take it you’re taking them to Santa’s grotto?”

“Yeah it was part of my deal with my brother, he helps me move and I take Stella to see Santa while his wife and him have a date night.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah until I realised that my bed that I ordered isn’t coming until next week when he’s back home.”

“That’s unlucky.”

“Yeah, looks like it’s the couch for me.”

“Auntie Gwen, I’ve finished my hot chocolate can we go now?”

Gwen looked at Stella before quickly looking back at Blake.

“I guess Auntie duty calls, thank you for bringing Stella back to me.”

“No problem, I guess I’ll see you around.” Blake replied.

“I hope so”

 

Blake watched as Gwen put her coat back on and started walking towards the exit with the children. His heart froze when he saw her turn around and look at him.

“If you aren’t doing anything, do you want to, maybe, join us at Santa’s grotto?”

“I would be honoured.” Blake replied quickly standing up and grabbing his coat and drink.

Blake and Gwen walked to Santa’s grotto and they both sighed internally when they saw how long the line was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapter Two _ **

**__ **

The group joined the line and waited until it was their turn to see Santa. Gwen didn’t mind the wait because it gave her and Blake a bit of time to talk and find out more about each other.

“So, what brings you to town?”  Blake nonchalantly asked.

“I wanted a fresh start. Since having Zuma my life has changed so much, and I forgot who I was and that my focus in life is my baby boy. I guess I thought moving somewhere new would help me remember that.”

“That’s a good reason. I’m glad you came to Montana Gwen.” Blake replied smiling sweetly at her.

During their time waiting in the queue Zuma woke up from his nap and decided he wanted to cuddle with his Mom. Blake watched as Gwen scooped up the baby from the pram and held him close as he came around, taking in the new surroundings.

“So, this is your son?” Blake asked taking Zuma’s small hand in his own.

“Yep, Zuma meet Blake, Blake meet Zuma.” Gwen replied giggling.

“You never mentioned his father, are you a single mom?”

“Yeah, I am. I’ve never really admitted that to anyone before.”

“Looks to me that you are doing a great job.”

“Thank you, Blake.”

The group was finally nearly the front of the line, when Blake’s phone started ringing. He took a moment to look at the caller ID before sighing.

“I have to take this, excuse me.” He said before moving away from the line.

Gwen watched as he paced up and down while talking on the phone. She assumed he was talking to his wife or girlfriend.

“I’m sorry to do this to you Gwen, but I have to go Alyssa needs my help.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I guess I’ll see you around Blake.” Gwen replied, her smile deflating.

“I hope so.”

With that Blake left Gwen in the queue as she watched him leave.

 

A few days later, Gwen was adjusting well to living on her own with Zuma. Her brother Todd and his family had gone home two days prior and Gwen had gotten herself and Zuma into a routine.

Gwen had received an email regarding her bed that was going to be delivered, so she decided to go into town and speak to Luke. Her Brother’s best friend, who had promised to keep an eye Gwen and help any way he can. It also helped her calm her brother’s nerves because he was a deputy Sheriff.

Gwen smiled at her baby as she sat him in his pram, wrapping a blanket around him, to keep him toastie.

When Gwen reached the Sheriff’s office she, watched as a handful of men and women left. All dressed in a beige uniform. One of the men held the door for Gwen as she manoeuvred the pram into the office. 

Luke was sat in his usual spot, with his feet resting on his desk as he bit into a sandwich. Once he saw Gwen heading towards him he lowered his feet and grinned at her.

“And what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked as Gwen took a seat across from him.

“I just thought I’d come and say hi…”

“I don’t think that’s the only reason”

“That’s true, I need a favour.”

“Hey Luke, do you have that report?” Came a vaguely familiar voice from the office next to Luke.

Shortly after Blake appeared at the door frame.

“Gwen?” He asked slightly shocked.

“Blake you’re the Sheriff?”

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you that I was on call the other day when we met. It’s why I had to run off.”

“Oh, I thought you had something important to do.”

“Did Stella enjoy seeing Santa?”

“Yeah she has three pictures with him.”

“That’s good.”

“Wait… How do you two know each other?” Luke interrupted.

“We met the other day at the Christmas fair. She’s the woman I was telling you about the other day.”

“Oh right…” Luke replied slightly stunned.

“What are you doing here Gwen… Is everything okay?” Blake asked, his full attention focusing on Gwen.

“Erm Yeah, I just came to ask Luke if he would mind helping fix my bed up, it’s arriving tomorrow.”

“I’m sure I can… It’s my turn to be on call this weekend but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Luke replied smiling at Gwen.

“I’m not doing anything this weekend, how about I come and fix it?”

“I can’t ask you to do that Blake.”

“You aren’t asking; I’m offering.”

“If you’re absolutely positive that it’s not messing you around.”

“I’m sure Gwen. Here’s my number text me the address and the time and I’ll be there.”

Gwen took Blake’s card off him and watched him walk back into his office. Luke watched as Gwen had a hopeless smile on her face.

“Your brother isn’t going to like this.” Luke whispered.

“He isn’t going to find out Luke.” Gwen whispered back before hugging him and going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! 
> 
> I'm slowly falling in love with this story as I write it.   
> I wouldn't have gotten this far without @cab2552
> 
> Thank you

**_ Chapter Three _ **

Luke watched as Gwen left, he waited until he was sure she wasn’t coming back before going in to Blake’s office.

“What is going on between you two?” Luke asked Blake.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Blake replied looking up from his desk.

“The other day you came in here talking about a woman you met, saying you’ve never met anyone like her and today I find out it’s my best friend’s baby sister? And I thought you were going out tomorrow with the guys?”

“The guys will understand. Luke I’m telling you there’s something about Gwen. She’s different.”

“Blake… Just don’t hurt her. Her and Zuma have been through a lot lately and she may seem different and fun, but she can’t handle anymore hurt. Especially, not now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean Luke?”

“Just don’t rush things okay?”

“I don’t even know if she feels the same way.”

“Blake, you saw the way she looked at you; of course, she does.”

Luke sighed and walked out of the room, finishing the day’s work.

 

The next morning Gwen was just finishing getting Zuma ready when she heard a knock at the door. She scooped Zuma up and headed towards the door, expecting it to the furniture delivery guys. She was shocked when she was greeted by Blake, who had a pastry bag in one hand and a cup holder with two cups in the other.

“Blake?” Gwen asked slightly shocked.

“I thought you might need some help getting the bed in the house. I also thought you might want breakfast.”

“Oh, come on in.” Gwen replied.

Blake followed Gwen in the house and watched as she set Zuma down on the floor surrounded by a bunch of toys.

“How old’s Zuma?” Blake asked, watching as the baby sat on his own, amused by the flashing lights.

“He’s fourteen months old.”

“Can he walk?”

“He keeps trying but he hasn’t done it on his own yet.”

“If he’s trying it shouldn’t take him long. My nephew Chase started walking when he was about Zuma’s age, now he’s two and a half and running around like crazy.”

“It feels like he’s growing too fast. I want him to stay like this for as long as possible.”

“I don’t blame you.” Blake said eyeing Zuma.

“Do you have any children?”

“Not that I know of. Maybe one day.” Blake replied turning his attention towards Gwen who came back from the kitchen holding two plates.

 Gwen decided to take a seat next to Zuma on the floor, occasionally giving Zuma some of her pastry to try.

A few ours later Gwen’s bed was delivered. Blake dealt with guiding the delivery men in the house and up into Gwen’s bedroom, while she was sat on the couch with a fast-asleep Zuma. After the men left, Blake joined Gwen back in the living room. He sat next to her and looked at Zuma nestled into her chest with a colourful blanket hiding the rest of his body.

“So, you do this every day?”

“Yep. He goes down for a nap for an hour or so and I look for a job. It’s kind of our routine.”

“What happens when you get a job?”

“You mean with Zuma?”

“Yeah…”

“Well my neighbour offered to babysit, and Zuma starts nursery soon.”

“Oh right. Any look with jobs?”

“Not yet, I need something soon, but I can’t seem to find the right thing.”

“I’ll keep my ear open and if I hear something I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

 

When Gwen was sure that Zuma was fast asleep she carefully stood up and placed him in his play pen. Turning on the baby monitor as she took Blake upstairs.  The pair started to unbox the bed that had been delivered. Blake thought it looked simple enough, especially as there weren’t many small parts.

Blake took control of the situation and started putting the frame together. Gwen sat across from him, staring at the way his shoulders moved under his t-shirt.  She was curious about the man across from her. She barely knew him and yet here he was building her bed. Spending his day off with her. He was a mystery she wanted to solve.  The pair must have bee in Gwen’s bedroom around an hour and Blake was half way through doing the bed, when Zuma started crying. Gwen quickly excused herself and went to see what was wrong with her baby.

When she got downstairs Zuma was sat up in the playpen waiting for Gwen to get him, Tears running down his face as he continued to cry. Gwen scooped him up and cradled him until he stopped crying. When he was calm enough Gwen went into the kitchen to grab Zuma’s juice, also picking up a bottle of water for Blake.

Gwen returned to Blake, Zuma happily sipping his juice, whilst perched on Gwen’s hip. Gwen sat on the floor, moving Zuma into her lap as she did. She handed Blake the bottle of water and watched, as he swiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Thank you” His deep voice sent a thrill to her core.

“No problem. It’s the least I can do, after all you’re building my bed.” Gwen replied hiding her smile in Zuma’s hair.

“I told you, you don’t owe me anything for this.” Blake said gesturing to the nearly complete bed.

“But… But I do. I mean you barely know me and you’re giving up your day off for me.”

“Gwen, I would do this a million times over just to see that smile you keep hiding from me.”

Gwen smiled at his compliment.

“That’s the one” Blake said smiling back at Gwen, his dimples clearly visible.

 

Blake had finally finished building the bed and was sat on the couch downstairs whilst Gwen fixed her room. Zuma was sat on the floor in front of Blake, babbling away and playing with some of his toys.  Blake couldn’t stop looking at the small child, he had bright blond hair just like Gwen’s, his brown eyes a shade lighter than Gwen’s.  Blake couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to have a baby of his own. Or even better a baby mixed with him and Gwen. Would it have his dimples and curly hair or Gwen’s smile and charm?

Blake was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand on his knee. He looked down and saw Zuma staring up at him with a gummy smile, spit escaping his mouth and landing on his top.

Blake watched in amusement as Zuma started taking a step, his hand leaving Blake’s knee.

“GWEN!” Blake shouted wanting her to see this moment.

Gwen came running down stairs, freezing on the bottom step as she took in the sight of her baby, taking his first steps.

Blake watched as Gwen’s eyes clouded over and a smile so bright and radiant claimed her face. She was truly beautiful, a mesmerising sight. It made him smile been part of this moment.

Gwen and Blake spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Zuma. Blake checked the time and saw it was nearly four in the afternoon. He had to get going if he was going to make it to his mom’s for dinner.

“Hey Gwen, I best get going. I promised my mom I’d have dinner at hers.”

“Oh. Okay. Let me walk you out.” Gwen replied scooping Zuma up and putting him in the play pen.

Blake waited until Gwen was ready and followed her out. She was stood on the doorstep, as Blake stood on the step below her. His eyes just above her.

“Thank you for today Blake. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Gwen said softly.

“I had a great time.” Blake replied staring at Gwen.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Blake leaned into her. He meant to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head, his lips brushing hers in a soft kiss. He didn’t think he would ever forget that feeling. Her lips were like silk against his.

When he pulled away he saw her cheeks flushing with pink. He gave her a silly smile before turning on his heel again.

“Next time you have any furniture or need any help. Call me. Not Luke.” Blake said climbing into his truck.  “Or next time you want to see me… You have my number.” He shouted out of the window as he began to drive away.  

Gwen waved him off, before going back into the house. She shut the door, her back resting against it as her fingers traced her lips where Blake’s had been only moments before.

She grabbed her phone and pulled up Blake’s contact information. She was going to call him all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter Three _ **

**__ **

Gwen leapt off the couch in joy as she ended her phone call. She wanted to shout out in glee, but she knew it would wake Zuma. Finally, her search for a job was paying off.  She quickly picked her phone up, from where she had dropped it on the couch and sent a quick text off to her neighbour, Angela, asking if she could watch Zuma tomorrow, while she went for an interview.

When Angela text back saying she had a family emergency in the next town, Gwen felt her body deflate. And then she thought about Luke and how he happily offered to babysit Zuma before.

She quickly dialled his number hoping for a miracle.

“Deputy Bryan speaking.” Luke answered his phone.

“Hey Luke, it’s Gwen”

“Hey Gwen, you okay?”

“Yeah I just have a massive favour to ask.”

“Go ahead…”

“Would you mind possibly watching Zuma tomorrow for an hour or so why I go to an interview?”

“I’ll check with Blake and see if I can get the day off. Bear with me.”

  
Gwen waited for a few moments and then she heard rustling on the other side of the phone. 

“Gwen?”

“Blake?” Gwen asked slightly shocked.

“I told you to call me if you had any problems.” Blake responded.

“It’s not a problem just a child care issue. My neighbour is out of town.”

 “Gwen, it’s still an issue. I’ll watch Zuma for you. I’ll come by in the morning and make sure he’s settled.”

“Blake I can’t ask you to do that. You’re the sheriff.”

“You aren’t asking. I’m offering.”

“Blake…”

“Gwen, just let me do this for you. Let me help. You aren’t alone in this.”

“Fine, but I’m taking you out for a drink.” Gwen relented.

“You don’t have to, but I can live with that. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Gwen smiled as she hung up the phone.

She sat back down on the couch and couldn’t thank God enough for getting her through this and for letting her meet Blake.

Gwen continued with her day as normal. It wasn’t until she was laying in bed ready to go to sleep for the night that she realised she never text Blake about the times for tomorrow.

Gwen grabbed her phone off the night stand and sent Blake a text.

_Hey, I have the interview at 12:30 so if you could get to mine by 12 that would be great… Thank you Gx_

Gwen put her phone down on the night stand, and began to get herself settled in bed, when her phone began buzzing.

She picked up the phone and squinted at the bright light before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Gwen, shit, I didn’t look at the time. I was just calling to tell you I’ll be their early in the morning and I’ll bring breakfast. I just wanted to know what you liked.”

“Um it’s okay Blake. You don’t have to bring breakfast for me it’s not a problem.”

“Gwen come on, help me out here.”

“Fine…The pastry you brought last time was really good.”

“Okay. I’ll let you sleep then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you for doing this Blake. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night” With that Blake hung up the phone.

Gwen put her phone back and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep. Her dreams were plagued with the handsome Cowboy.

 

The next morning Gwen had just gotten Zuma out of bed. She had not been up long herself when she heard a hard pounding on the front door.

Gwen opened the door with Zuma on her hip not knowing who would be coming around at this time. When she opened the door, it was like déjà vu from when Blake last came to her house a week ago. He had hold of a pastry bag and two coffees.

“Blake? Why are you here so early?” Gwen asked taking a moment to look Blake over.

“I wanted Zuma to be comfortable with me before you left. Plus, I wanted you to be able to take your time to get ready without having to worry about him.”

“Oh…Thank you. Do you want to come in?” Gwen replied holding the door wider.

Blake entered the house and ran his hand over Zuma’s hair as he passed Gwen and the baby, heading towards the couch.

Gwen took a deep breath before closing the door and joining Blake. She was sat on the couch with Zuma on her lap while she fed him some porridge.

“So, where’s your interview at?” Blake asked as he continued to watch her.

“It’s at the town hall, I’ll be doing some secretary work and such.”

“That sounds good.” Blake grunted.

“Compared to being the town’s sheriff it’s boring but it will help with paying the bills.”

“That’s true. So, what’s the routine with the little munchkin over here, while you’re gone?”

“He’ll need feeding around one if he starts to get fussy around that time it’s because he’s hungry and he should settle down once he’s had some food. And he’ll need a nap around ten ish.”

“Okay I got this. What do you need to do in order to be ready for your interview?”

“I need to shower, my makeup, my hair etc all the girl stuff.”

“Okay so let me take over feeding him and you have some breakfast and start getting ready.”

“Blake are you sure? You don’t need to look after my son while I’m here.”

“Gwen, you aren’t alone. This town is one of the friendliest towns I know, we help each other out. Plus, it helps me get into your good books.”

“You haven’t done anything not to be in them. Not yet at least” Gwen replied, sticking her tongue out at Blake before handing Zuma over to Blake.

 

When Gwen came back downstairs, Blake was sat on the floor playing with Zuma. She watched in awe as Blake put on funny voices to make Zuma giggle. Gwen slid her shoes on, grabbed her bag and kissed Zuma’s head, before smiling at Blake and leaving the house for her interview.

Blake continued playing with Zuma for the next hour until his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He quickly took his phone out and checked the ID. It was Luke.

“Hey man what’s up?”

“Hey sorry to interrupt your babysitting duties, but Mrs Ritz is here.”

“Is she still asking for an update?”

“Yep, wants to speak to you. Anyway, you can get here?”

“Yeah give me ten and I’ll be there, anything else I missed out on?”

“Yeah, Shelly didn’t turn up to work today, that’s the fifth time this week. Might be time to give her a call.”

“That’s not good. Who’s covering reception.”

“That would be me.”

“Okay, here’s the plan, I’ll be at the office in ten minutes and I’ll sort out advertising the new receptionist role too.”

Blake hung up the phone and looked over at Zuma who was smiling at him with wide eyes.

“Come on soldier, we’re taking a trip.” Blake scooped Zuma up and packed his bag. He grabbed the car seat from by the door and assembled it in his car.

 

Blake pulled up outside the office and picked Zuma up, before entering the office. Blake had left a note for Gwen in case she got back before he did; letting her know where he was.

When Blake entered the office, Luke was sat at the reception desk, his feet on the table and a bag of crisps in his hand.

“Good to see you are busy” Blake joked.

“Hey Mrs Ritz, was hard work, she said she’s coming back tomorrow. She couldn’t wait.”

“Well that’s not bad. I’ll sort out this job interview, you know Zuma, right?”

“Of course, I do. Howdy, little buddy.” Luke said ruffling Zuma’s hair.

Blake took Zuma into his office while he caught up on some work. A few hours late, Zuma had been fed and was running around the office in a t-shirt, his nappy and Blake’s sheriff hat. Gwen was leant against the door frame of Blake’s office. When Zuma saw he started shouting incoherent words as he charged at Gwen. Blake looked up at the noise and saw Gwen smiling at him as she scooped her baby up, listening to him babble.

“I got your note.”

“Good, we needed to do some sheriff work, didn’t we Zuma?” Blake said offering a seat to Gwen.

“How did the interview go?”

“I didn’t get it. They want me to start tomorrow and I can’t with Zuma not in nursery until next year and my neighbour out of town, so I guess it’s back to the drawing board for me.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked puzzled and hopefully at the same time.

“Well Shelly, our receptionist quit, apparently she left town and forgot to tell us.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“We are looking for a receptionist, if you’re interested, the job is yours.”

“Blake are you serious?”

“Yes Gwen, I looked at your CV while you were getting ready, you’re more than certified.”

“I can’t take it though.” Gwen said suddenly becoming very deflated.

“Why not?”

“I have Zuma to look after.”

“Bring him to work with you, everyone loves him and don’t get mad, but I also spoke to my Mom about this idea and she is happy to watch Zuma for you to during the week”

“Blake I could kiss you, you’ve made me so happy.”

“I’m glad I was able to help.”

 

After filling in the recruitment forms Blake took Gwen and Zuma home. Gwen was starting work the next day and Zuma was joining her for a few hours, before Dot was going to take him off Gwen’s hands.

Gwen and Blake were stood at the door as Zuma ran into the house. The couple were stood in silence just looking at each other’s eyes. Gwen took a breath before leaning down, from her place on the doorstep and kissed Blake’s lips. One of Blake’s hand went to Gwen’s waist and the other went to her cheek as he deepened the kiss.   
  
When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

“So, what happens now?” Gwen asked.   
  
“What would you like to happen?” Blake replied, searching Gwen’s eyes.   
  
Before she could answer she heard Zuma’s high-pitched cry. Gwen pointed towards the living room where Zuma was, and Blake nodded, turning on his heal and heading back to his truck. Before he climbed into the truck he turned back to Gwen.

“I want to kiss you again and again.” Blake shouted, watching as Gwen blushed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you leave me a comment :)
> 
> I'm hoping to update some more soon to.


End file.
